Christmas Joys
by cookie2718
Summary: People in the Black Order do celebrate Christmas! And with Christmas comes all of its special surprises...slight AllenLenalee, Allen x Lenalee


I'm posting this one-shot as a Christmas present for everyone on the site! I'm aware that English people don't use honorifics, but you can hear them in the anime. I feel that it shows how close the characters are, so I'm using them in this story. ENJOY!!

Warning: Contains slight spoilers at the end

Summary: People in the Black Order do celebrate Christmas!! And with Christmas comes all of its special surprises...slight AllenLenalee, Allen x Lenalee

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or anything related to it.

* * *

Christmas Joys

An outsider with basic knowledge of Akuma or Exorcists would think that the Black Order would have no time to celebrate trivial holidays such as:

- Valentine's Day

- Christmas

- New Years

However, those at the Black Order celebrated these holidays just as everyone else did by putting up decorations, having parties, and exchanging gifts and such in between fighting Akuma and stopping the Millennium Earl's dastardly plots.

You have to give them credit for their ability to multi-task, at the very least.

It was now December 23rd, and everyone was anxiously running around and putting up last minute decorations. Headquarters was a very large place and it had taken everyone since December 18th to put up most of the decorations. Komui had insisted that everyone should have all the decorations finished by December 24th.

"Um…Lenalee?"

"Yes, Allen-kun?"

"How come we haven't put up the Christmas tree yet?"

Allen and Lenalee were in charge of putting up the last of the tinsel before reporting back to the cafeteria. Both were carrying large, mostly empty boxes of tinsel and were walking around the corridors, looking for blank, tinsel-deprived wall spots. Timcanpy tried helping, but he ended up tangled in a large tinsel ball and it had taken a good while for Allen and Lenalee to untangle him. He was now perched on the white-haired exorcist's head, who was waiting for Lenalee to answer his question.

Lenalee smiled at the confused Allen before answering, "Nii-san believes that the tree should be put up last to show that we're all done decorating. And the tree topper is put on last of all the ornaments. I don't exactly remember when or how he came up with this tradition, but we've been doing it the same every year since then." Allen's mouth formed a small 'O' as he finally learned the reason for this odd tradition.

_How nice…even the Black Order has holiday traditions…how long has it been since I've last celebrated Christmas?_

"I think that we put all the tinsel up, Allen-kun." The white-haired adolescent was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by the Chinese exorcist. He looked down at the boxes to see that they were indeed empty and the walls were smothered in tinsel. A large sweat bead formed behind his head as he attempted to remember when he had taken the tinsel out of the box and placed it on the wall.

"We have to go back to the cafeteria now, Allen-kun."

"Eh? W-wait for me!!"

------------------------------------

"C'mon Yu, don't be a Scrooge!! Where's your holiday spirit?" (1)

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit! I refuse to celebrate a holiday of a country that I wasn't born in!! And don't call me by my first name!!"

Lavi (Or Bookman Junior as many knew him) was trying (and failing) to convince a certain 18 year old Japanese exorcist to help him carry 7 large and heavy boxes of ornaments into the cafeteria, most of which Lavi was balancing in his arms. Most of the scientists, Finders, and Exorcists were in there already, waiting for Komui's signal to start putting up the tree and decorating it.

With the exception of four certain exorcists.

"Eh? Lavi? Kanda? What are you doing?"

"Lavi, are you trying to carry all the ornaments by yourself _again_?"

Lavi sighed happily in relief and craned his head to shoot his saviors a grateful look. "Thank god you're here Allen, Lenalee!! Quick, help me with these ornaments!!" Allen quickly walked forward and grabbed three boxes while Lenalee took two. Kanda 'hmph-ed' and began to walk forward into the cafeteria.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?? Yu, wait for me!!"

Lavi dashed into the cafeteria, carrying the remaining two boxes in his arms. Allen began to walk forward through the cafeteria's doors with Lenalee behind him. Suddenly, a box tipped over in Lenalee's arms and candy canes spilled out. Allen turned around to see Lenalee putting her boxes down and picking up the hundreds of candy canes spilt on the ground.

Allen, being the gentleman he was, put down his boxes of ornaments and went to Lenalee's aid. With both of their combined efforts, the candy canes were soon all back in the box. She beamed at him and then rose out of her kneeled position. "Thank you, Allen-kun." He blushed the tiniest bit before standing up as well.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle sound through the stillness of the cafeteria. Allen and Lenalee, startled, looked over to the owner of the loud sound. Lavi was grinning perversely at the two teenagers while Kanda was smirking at them as well. The scientists were snickering quietly while many of the Finders were murmuring sympathetically, "Poor kid. Didn't even know what hit him." The two teens were confused until the red-head took it upon himself to make sure they knew what was going on.

He jabbed his right index finger to the top of door to the cafeteria. Lenalee's eyes widened considerably while the poor boy looked upwards.

It was a small green sprig of mistletoe, hanging there rather innocently.

And both of them were standing directly beneath the door frame.

Allen suddenly began stammering, with a great crimson blush on his face. Timcanpy fluttered in the air and seemed to shake, perhaps with laughter. Lenalee's face turned a pinkish color as well, and she was staring down at her feet. Lavi then yelled out, "Allen, you better not be thinking to make a break for it!!! Kiss her!!" Everyone else cheered enthusiastically and then began chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her!! Kiss her!"

Poor Allen was wobbling and his face was the exact color of Rudolph's nose, glowing and all. He then shifted his feet a little to face towards the door so he would have a better chance of escape, but then felt a stinging pain on his right ear as a certain golden golem was dangling from his earlobe by very sharp pointy teeth.

"You too, Timcanpy?" Allen managed to pry the persistent creature off of his aching earlobe before he started to bleed. Timcanpy nodded and pointed his tail in the direction of Lenalee. Allen hesitantly turned towards Lenalee, who was still staring at her feet. "Um…Lenalee?" She now turned to Allen with a determined look on her face and clasped his face in her hands. His blush intensified as he stared at her. "Lena—mmph!"

She leaned forward and placed a very soft kiss on his lips before letting his face go. She then winked at him and picked up her boxes of candy canes and went over to the tree. Even as the whole of the Black Order whooped and cheered, Allen didn't hear them, for he was still staring vacantly at the spot where Lenalee once was. A very oblivious Supervisor then walked through the door and cheerfully asked, "Sorry I'm late!! What did I miss?"

CRASH!!

"Now you choose to faint, Allen?!"

"Che, pathetic moyashi."

"Allen-kun, are you okay?!"

"Was it something I said?"

_Fin…or is it?_

----------------------------------------------

Elsewhere:

"MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! TYKI!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MEANIE!!"

Tyki Mik sighed in annoyance as he listened to the whining voice of Road Kamelot. _Why did I have to be here? I would have preferred to spend Christmas with my friends…_

"Now, now, Road. You mustn't bother Tyki every moment ♥."

"But………."

"The Earl-tama told you stop bothering Tyki-tama –lero!"

The oldest Noah sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms huffily. "I'm just saying, Tyki would look good in a Santa suit!!" Said Noah sighed and tossed the suit back at the Noah of Dreams before standing and heading out the door. _Well…better to go now then never…_

"Ne, why aren't we attacking the exorcists or destroying Innocence?"

The source of the entire Black Orders' trouble smiled his giant grin at Road before answering, "Well, it's almost Christmas, and Christmas-time should be spent with your family, so that's what we're doing ♥."

"…But, doesn't that give them an advantage?"

"Nope ♥! Because, my plan will succeed even if we take a few days off ♥!!"

"Earl-tama…"

"I'm bored!!"

"ROAD-TAMA!!" (2)

Well…that was interesting…I hope you enjoyed, and Happy Holidays!!

* * *

(1) A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens was written in 1849, while the series D.Gray-Man takes place at the end of the 19th century. 

(2) I'm not spelling –sama wrong, but Lero, the umbrella, uses –tama, which is an equivalent of –sama.


End file.
